


My last thoughts.

by crowleysangel1308



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleysangel1308/pseuds/crowleysangel1308
Summary: One of us will die tonight...





	My last thoughts.

I hold my gun tight in the air. My face is pale, my breath quick, adrenaline pumping through my veins. This one shot would determine whether I’d live or die. My pistol pointing to the clouds. There he stood, merely ten feet away, sweat pooling on his forehead, his face damp with tears. Burr was frightened. Frightened for himself, and frightened for his daughter.  
Ten.  
My heart pumps hard inside my chest, trying to escape.  
Nine.  
His voice is low and quiet.  
Eight.  
His men whisper to him, saying their prayers.  
Seven.  
I feel the vomit rising in my throat.  
Six.  
My head is pounding.  
Five.  
The tears drip down my face like a never ending stream of sorrow.  
Four.  
My hands shake as my finger finds the trigger.  
Three.  
I look him dead in the eye one final time.  
Two.  
It’s over.  
One.

I scream as I fall to the ground, dropping my gun and clutching my chest. The doctor by my side, Burr walking away. Everything slowly fading to the other side. My son, my mother.   
But Eliza dearest...  
Take your time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really quick idk if it’s good orrrrr???


End file.
